The present invention relates to financing renewable energy equipment and more particularly to the ability to increase the likelihood that a consumer will repay a loan for such renewable energy equipment in accordance with an agreement to pay such a loan or will make payments for power generated by renewable energy equipment in accordance with an agreement for the purchase of such power.